boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Corner
|marital = Single |birth = Early 2000s |death = January 16, 2016 (aged 11-16) Cave of the Gargoyle, Arizona, United States |species = Single-celled entity |gender = Male |height = |mass = |skin = Pale (avatar) |eyes = Brown, later red (avatar) }} Charlie Corner (2000s-January 16, 2016) was a member of an ancient race of entities that possess vast matter and energy manipulation abilities, the youngest of his kind, and a member of the Cavaliers of Thornton. A ruthless, sadistic, and highly-skilled spy, Corner pretended to serve the Armies of Organa while passing information to Natalia Thornton. When Summer Petersen and Helen McKeen attempted to rescue Joshua Petersen during the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Corner ambushed the latter and revealed the truth to his adversaries and taunted them about their trusting him, and said he would give them a slow, painful death. However, Petersen pushed him down the stairs, where he was forced to teleport. He attempted to lead forces from the International Alliance into the school, but they were all defeated. In the months that followed the end of the Cavaliers, Corner remained earthbound, and he slipped far into the Darkness. He led a battalion of Imperial troopers during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, where he flew into battle against Summer Petersen, Cassie, and Kayliah on a hovercraft and was killed by the latter by being thrown off his aircraft. His avatar was irreparably damaged and his star probably imploded as a result. Biography Early life Charlie Corner was born in the early 2000s. Throughout this decade, his origin remained unknown by nature although he remembered himself being born unaccompanied, parentless and bodyless; he came into existence as a rectangular and single-celled being belonging to an ancient race of entities — living planets, stars, moons, and comets — that possess vast matter and energy manipulation abilities, as the youngest of his kind. Despite spending his early years dwelling in extreme loneliness, he discovered the ability to manipulate molecules and matter, which led him to construct a protective core around himself. By 2010, he had successfully built enormous layers of gas, energy, and fire over the core which evolved into a star itself. Experiences on Earth Nevertheless, Charlie hated what he was and wished he were human. So he created a biological humanoid avatar, which was an extension of his consciousness, to explore the earth to learn and experience all of the civilizations he encountered. Why he chose Earth is unknown, but this came at a risk: if his physical form was destroyed, the star itself imploded and he would die. According to a girl named Helen McKeen, he moved from France to England in April of 2013, but the following month, he moved to the United States of America. Second School War Becoming a Cavalier At Tower Placement School, Charlie Corner met Natalia Thornton and was very taken with her. Thornton initially denied it, but she quickly realized that she was genuinely infatuated with him. Fearing her feelings for Corner could put her off task in leading the Cavaliers of Thornton — an offshoot of the Girl-Team — to victory, she approached him and told him if he did not join the Cavaliers, they could not maintain contact as he would do nought but distract her. Corner was surprised, but when she told him what the Cavaliers were like, he accepted her request. On May 19, Thornton learned that Helen McKeen, the interim Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa, was her sister, alarming and disturbing her. Corner comforted her over this realization. An insurgent, Corner pretended to serve the Armies of Organa while passing information to Natalia Thornton. Locating Summer Petersen Eventually, he worked directly under Helen McKeen, the interim Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa, while she was seeking out Summer Petersen, who had been forced into hiding. Eventually, he and McKeen met up with Andrew and they hid out at . They were ambushed by giant birds, but they got away. Corner waited outside, where he contacted pilot Liv Emerson and tipped her off on Petersen's whereabouts. When everyone but Petersen emerged, he argued briefly with Andrew. Corner met Petersen afterwards, but then the quintet was targeted by Emerson, but they managed to escape aboard the Heartbreaker. Arriving at Thompson's house, Corner shared the couch with Andrew until morning, where he learned McKeen was the sister of Natalia Thornton. The following night, he remained awake so he could finish building his laser sword. Second Battle of Tower Placement When Petersen and McKeen entered the detention bay, Corner ambushed the latter and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. Petersen gave an attempt to slash Corner from behind, but he backhanded her in the gut, knocking her over. Corner revealed the truth to his adversaries and taunted them about their trusting him, and said he would give them a slow, painful death. However, Petersen pushed him down the stairs, forcing him to teleport warning that he would be "overpowered". Minutes later, Corner realized that the International Alliance was moving to crush the Armies of Organa inside Tower Placement. Seeing a golden opportunity, Corner stood by the assembled army of Zira Miranda Grover and alongside a confident Xydarone IV. Together, they prepared to lead them into the school, but a gigantic blast from the U.S. Government forces led by President Roxanne Waterston decimated them all. It is unknown how Corner escaped the blast. After the war Becoming stronger In the months that followed the end of the Cavaliers, Corner remained earthbound, and he slipped far into the Darkness and began to become distorted in appearance and lose his handsomeness due to his immersion into evil mutantry. His immense interest in the Darkness also resulted in his estrangement with Thornton, who infuriated him by turning away from the evil path. At the time he failed to truly understand her aversion, as he had become so insecure and blinded by his attraction to the Darkness that he imagined she would find his skills in Dark mutantry, and how they enhanced his connection to the cosmos, impressive. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle and death On the behalf of Zira Miranda Grover, Charlie Corner led a battalion of Imperial troopers during the Battle of the Cave of the Gargoyle. Near the end of the battle, Corner flew into battle against Summer Petersen, Cassie, and Kayliah Galibraith on a hovercraft he created by channeling energy from his own being from outer space into the surface of the earth. He drew his laser sword, honed by his energy, and slashed repeatedly at Petersen before driving it into Kayliah, injuring her to the point of almost dying. Cassie had Kayliah throw her at Corner, allowing her to tackle him and throw him off his own aircraft. Corner dropped to the ground with his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open. His fingers were seen slightly closing after he collapsed. With his avatar damaged beyond repair, Corner soon died from his injury, with his rectangular identity presumably disintegrating. Physical description Charlie Corner is a mysterious, single-celled organism shaped physically like a rectangle. He has gathered gas, energy, and fire around him as a shell that emanates perpetually, essentially becoming a living star. His identity is his star's rectangular core, while his energy form could traverse the star and use matter it manipulated to make itself physically manifest. Charlie can mold the energy to create a humanoid form for himself, which he did so he could experience what it is truly like to be human. In order to interact with the intelligent lifeforms that populates the world, he created for himself an humanoid avatar who reflected his idea of a biological humanoid being. His human form is tall and handsome, with pale skin, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. However, as he became more involved in the Darkness, his good looks gradually left him. His features became increasingly waxy and reptilian, his skin became bone-white, and the sclera of his eyes became red, with cat-like slits for pupils, like many Dark mutants.He wore a black cape. The transformation into this monstrous state is believed to have been the result of undergoing dangerous mutated transformations. His avatar is an extension of his own consciousness. However, it requires periodic returns to his main body to regenerate in the light of the star he is to continue functioning. Personality and traits Charlie Corner was strong, sadistic, arrogant, violent, dangerous, and powerful. Corner was also slightly unhinged, which made him a feared opponent. He was cruel and extremely dark by nature, as he even rebuked his friendship with Natalia Thornton because she chose to quit pursuing her evil ends. Charlie relished the Darkness, to the extent of it altering his physical appearance. He had a strong hatred for Steven Thompson, possibly because of the threat he posed to Natalia. Charlie was also sadistic. When he captured Helen McKeen, he boasted about how he told Thornton of their plan and joyfully stated he would make their deaths slow and painful, exemplifying his psychotic nature. Corner was also intelligent, allowing him to fake loyalty to several Boy-Team members who, notably, had experience with spies. He was also smart enough to become a star and acquire an avatar. His motivations for relishing brutality are unknown, though it is known that he hates who he is and wishes he were a real human, which is probably a factor. Powers and abilities Laser sword fencing During his spy work for the Armies of Organa, Charlie Corner kept an unfinished laser sword attached to the inside of his jacket. He is seen finishing it overnight, this testifies to the fact that while most Boy-Team members need approximately two weeks to build a genuine laser sword, Corner could build one in that many days. Corner could wield it adequately, as shown when he forced Helen McKeen into submission in front of the dungeons. Powers As the last member of a primordial race of rectangular entities with vast supernatural power, capable of manipulating matter and energy, Charlie Corner was extremely powerful, capable of quickly building immense fires, inflicting physical pain on others, and being capable of Teleportation over vast distances. He was immortal and could only be destroyed if his apparition took a fatal blow, implying that the actual star was indestructible. He was exceptionally intelligent and logical, allowing him to fake loyalty to members of the Head of Twenty without arousing suspicion. This is also notable as they would have had experience with spies and insurgents during the first War. Charlie was able to manipulate matter at a molecular level thanks to his mutantry, creating a hovercraft out of energy from his own being channeling from outer space into the surface of the earth. His most advantageous power is his performances in his hovercraft, which he created himself. He was immensely athletic, capable of performing great leaps and somersaults over huge distances, whilst in mid-flight at several hundred miles an hour, seemingly using the surrounding matter to propel the vessel, in a sword-fight with Summer Petersen. He is also extremely durable and has an extremely quick reaction time. Charlie was able to use his molecular manipulation to create protective energies around himself, essentially evolving into a star. He can manipulate the star he is on a molecular level. His identity is his star's rectangular core, while his energy form could traverse the star and use matter it manipulated to make itself physically manifest. Corner experimented and pushed the boundaries of Dark mutantry, becoming very strong in the arts. He was able to effortlessly block the flamethrower on Summer Petersen's patrol pod by blocking it with his bare hand. He can mold the energy to create a humanoid form for himself. Charlie has also shown to be able to create and manipulate biological matter, including his own living avatar, which he created to experience what it is like to be human. In order to interact with the intelligent lifeforms that populates the world, he created for himself an humanoid avatar who reflected his idea of a biological humanoid being. His avatar is an extension of his own consciousness. However, it requires periodic returns to his main body to regenerate in the light of the star he is to continue functioning. Possessions *Laser sword: As a violation of the Decemahead's rules, Charlie built a laser sword of unknown materials. He wielded it at the Second Battle of Tower Placement and the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. Relationships Natalia Thornton , arguably the closest thing Charlie had to a friend.]] Charlie's friendship with Natalia Thornton was probably the only thing that truly brought joy to his life. He first met Natalia when he transferred to Tower Placement School. He was very taken with Natalia and was drawn to her dark nature and physical beauty, which had already been tainted by black magic, but left him smitten nonetheless. Natalia quickly realized that she was genuinely infatuated with him, though she initially denied it. However, she quickly decided that her feelings for Corner could put her off task in leading the Cavaliers of Thornton to victory, so she approached him and told him if he did not join the Cavaliers, they could not maintain contact as he would do nought but distract her. Charlie, however, already would have been happy to join her. He also comforted her over the revelation that she was related to Helen McKeen. After the battle and the end of the Cavaliers, their relationship began to grow strained. Natalia had seen the error of her ways, which made Charlie furious. She was offended by many of Charlie's views and disliked the qualities that his friends were bringing out in him. Given time over again, Charlie would never have done many of the things he did, but at the time he did not truly understand her aversion. He was so insecure and blinded by his attraction to the Darkness that he imagined she would find his skills in Dark mutantry, and how they enhanced his connection to the cosmos, impressive. Ironically, Natalia might have grown to love Charlie romantically (she certainly loved him as a friend) if he had not loved Dark mutantry so much, and been drawn to such loathsome acts. Steven Thompson ]] Due to being on opposite sides, Charlie naturally had a very negative relationship with Steven Thompson, as both considered each other enemies. Charlie envied Steven for being human and hated him for it, more so than Natalia Thornton or even Beion did. Helen McKeen ]] Due to being a Cavalier, Charlie naturally had a extremely negative relationship with Helen McKeen, as both considered each other enemies. Charlie was disturbed that Helen was revealed to be the sister of Natalia Thornton. Around this time, Charlie ostensibly approached her as a Boy-Team fanatic. Helen also taught Charlie how to speak English. In fact, Charlie had purposely targeted and almost killed Helen twice, while the other Cavaliers excluding Natalia couldn't at all. At the detention chamber, Charlie seemed very joyful after finally subduing Helen, and reveled sadistically at the prospect of torturing her to death. Summer Petersen , whom he had very little patience for.]] Charlie first learned about Summer Petersen when he had no choice but to help seek her out. Due to being a Cavalier, Charlie naturally had a extremely negative opinion of her. He pretended to get along with her, but only to stay on Helen's good side, as evidenced when he activated his laser sword mere inches from her head and took huge offense when she became angry. In fact, Charlie had purposely targeted and almost killed Summer twice, while the other Cavaliers excluding Natalia couldn't at all. At the detention chamber, Charlie threw Summer out of the way in order to fight Helen, which goes to show how little she meant to him. He was furious with her for distracting him during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, and cackled with delight during their fight to the death. Kayliah Galibraith and Cassie ]] Charlie may have interacted with Kayliah Galibraith and Cassie during his work for the Cavaliers of Thornton. He was furious at Kayliah and Cassie for distracting him during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, and relished stabbing Kayliah in the neck. Cassie killed him in retaliation for this. Zira Miranda Grover , a likely associate.]] Because she, with effort, could be heavily swayed by money and power, Zira Miranda Grover may have accepted assistance from Charlie, though it is unclear if they are officially affiliated. He helped Xydarone IV lead her forces to Tower Placement School, though this may be owing solely to his vendetta against the Armies of Organa. He also led her forces alongside the Cavaliers of Thornton in 2016. Because he had fallen out with Natalia Thornton, he had almost certainly come to the Cave of the Gargoyle on Zira's behalf. Given how much he was comforted by Natalia and how attracted he was to her, it would make a lot of sense if he cozied up to Zira and became obsessed with her and also found the Empress to be comforting and attractive. It is also highly likely that Zira found him to be an incredibly valuable asset since he was so powerful. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2000s births Category:2013 deaths Category:Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle fatalities Category:British individuals Category:Cavaliers of Thornton Category:French individuals Category:Girl-Team insurgents Category:Locations Category:Males Category:Second Battle of Tower Placement participants Category:Villains Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Red-eyed individuals